


Поэмы, сонеты и храмы

by ttsukiori



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsukiori/pseuds/ttsukiori
Summary: И если все это было сном, он не хотел просыпаться. И если все это было явью, он не желал больше спать.





	Поэмы, сонеты и храмы

Ронан любил руки Адама Пэрриша. Округлые плечи, крепкие предплечья, изящные запястья с выступающей косточкой, тонкие ладони и длинные пальцы. Кожа, шероховатая, зацелованная солнцем, на пару оттенков светлее там, где был ремешок часов. Мозолистые ладони и твердые кончики пальцев, чувствительные линии жизни и любви. Пятна мазута на левом мизинце и обгрызенный ноготь на правом большом. Запах крема, того самого, что лично он, Ронан, положил на сиденье его дрянной машины, и чего-то еще, свойственного только Адаму.

Ронан был готов поклоняться этим рукам, умело ласкающим его, дразнящим, доводящим до исступления одними только легкими, словно перышко, касаниями. Щекочущим его ребра и нежно поглаживающим за ухом, прижимающимся к неистово бьющейся жилке на шее и невесомо скользящим по груди. Ласкающим его, крепко, но так правильно и жизненно необходимо, а потом привычно помогающим умелому горячему рту.

Губам Адама Ронан был готов, пожалуй, нагрезить святилище. Нет, храмовый комплекс: по храму каждой недовольной складке, что появлялась в углах его рта; по золотой статуе неуверенной полуулыбке и по алмазной пирамиде каждой широкой и доверчивой. Той, ради которой он до сих пор был готов сжигать города и развязывать войны. Той, что больше не была его секретом.

О, нет, теперь секретная улыбка была другой, и владел ею только Ронан, только ему предназначалась ленивая, сытая ухмылка припухших и покрасневших губ, блестящих и мягких и ох, каких волшебных — уж это он прекрасно знал, но не собирался ни с кем делиться этим знанием. Тем, как просто их прикосновение усмиряло гнев и поразительно легко зажигало пламя, грозившее пожрать их обоих, смятые простыни, мягкие подушки, дом, всю вселенную. Эти мгновения принадлежали только им, и Ронан упивался этой тайной, самой сладостной на свете.

Волосам Адама можно было слагать поэмы. Их мягким, непослушным и вечно словно запыленным прядям, так влажно липшим к вспотевшему лбу или так непокорно взъерошенным ветром.

Ресницам Адама, бросавшим тени на высокие скулы, можно было посвящать сонеты, в которых были бы слова о безлунных ночах и звездном небе, отражающемся в глазах.

Они были так непохожи, Ронан Линч и Адам Пэрриш, и могли никогда не оказаться вместе, не стать чем-то большим, чем просто сновидец и чародей. И все же случившееся между ними было сродни чуду, ведь здесь и сейчас, лежа на боку и облокотившись на локоть, Ронан мог позволить себе прислушаться к сонному дыханию Адама, сдуть вздорную прядку, щекочущую ему нос, разгладить морщинку меж светлых бровей и поцеловать пальцы, о которых столько мечтал.

Думал ли он, что все получится именно так, когда увидел Адама, сидящего на его кровати в Барнсе и крутившего в руках машинку с музыкальными колесами? Знал ли, даря ему свой первый поцелуй, что это приведет к нескончаемой череде объятий, прикосновений и жарких ночей? Догадывался ли, что это странное поначалу чувство, теснившееся в груди, станет самым важным в его жизни?

Ведь кто, в самом деле, видя его бритую голову, злую татуировку, выглядывающую из-под воротника, и свирепый взгляд голубых глаз, мог предположить, что он способен чувствовать нечто большее, чем гнев, и любить что-то, кроме безудержных ночных гонок? Но Ронан любил руки Пэрриша. Округлые плечи, крепкие предплечья, изящные запястья с выступающей косточкой, тонкие ладони и длинные пальцы, вцепившиеся в него часом раньше и наверняка добавившие новые царапины к причудливому рисунку на его спине.

Губам Адама Ронан был готов, пожалуй, нагрезить святилище. Нет, храмовый комплекс: по храму каждому сорванному вдоху и сладкому стону.

Волосам Адама, так идеально смотревшимся на подушке Ронана, можно было слагать поэмы.

Ресницам Адама, бросавшим тени на высокие скулы, можно было посвящать сонеты, в которых были бы слова о волшебных ночах и безбрежной любви.

И если все это было сном, он не хотел просыпаться. И если все это было явью, он не желал больше спать.

Ронан любил Адама Пэрриша. Слагал ему поэмы и посвящал сонеты, строил храмы и возводил пирамиды. И пускай порой они были похожи на: «Эй, держи кофе», «Хватит ботанить» и «Где твой крем, придурок», это всегда значило одно: «Люблю».


End file.
